Beginning of the End
by Hawkeye329
Summary: Eleanor is alone, fighting for life against the walkers. But one day on an outing for supplies, she finds herself in peril when Dean Winchester saves her. Soon, she finds herself travelling with him on a quest to find his brother Sam, when they run into a group of strangers at a prison. But not everyone is friendly to the idea to new people. R&R Violence, angst, sex, go!
1. Signs of Life

Beginning of the End

A Walking Dead and Supernatural Crossover

Static from the radio kept her awake. She wanted to be sure…_needed_ to be sure. She had cleared the yard just an hour ago, but her gut told her _not yet, there's one more_. And she couldn't miss one. Missing one could mean losing her home, and losing her life.

The passing herds were growing larger day by day. It made her wonder if they subconsciously tried finding one another, as if there was an inkling of their old selves left, or if a new instinct formed with a new species of freak. Wild animals traveled in packs. Mindless walkers could, too. It was just nature's cruel way.

Grass crunching caught her attention and she slowly turned her head towards the sound. Thirty yards from her deck where she sat and waited, a figure slowly lurched its way closer to her. She stood from her plastic lawn chair and grabbed her rifle. The falling sun cast shadows against the moving corpse, making it appear even uglier than its original appearance. She put the butt of the gun to her shoulder and took aim. Looking through her scope, she could see the badly decomposed features. What was once the face of a man was now rotted flesh, teeth and tongue bared to the world. Its cheeks and jaws were nearly gone. As it walked, it dragged its left foot behind it. She could hear it gurgling and groaning as it came closer. It knew she was there and it was hungry. Even if its jaw was nearly gone, it wouldn't stop until it tried to eat her alive.

She gripped the trigger almost lovingly, biding her time, allowing it to come closer and closer. Thirty yards became twenty, twenty became ten. When the smell hit her nose, she decided to put her rifle down and she pulled out a .45 from her pocket. Taking aim once more, she watched two blackened hands reach for her. BANG! As the walker fell, she stowed away her pistol and sighed deeply. The yard was officially clear. She turned away from the corpse and headed for the door to her two story home. Once inside, she locked the doorknob and deadbolt. Draping a heavy blanket over it to cover its window, she heaved another sigh, this one heavy and tiresome. Easily maneuvering through the dark, she made her way through her home until she reached the door to the stairs that led up to her bedroom. Quietly, she opened it and looked up the brightly lit stairs. She took a step up, shutting and locking the door behind her. She climbed up and began undressing herself, dropping her dirtied clothes on the floor as she crossed to her bed. Throwing the pistol on the pillow beside hers, she let her jeans fall to her feet and stepped out of them.

She walked to her bathroom and started the shower. She couldn't take the smell of walkers. It had been a long day of them and she'd rather wash it all away. She washed herself up and redressed in a long tshirt and sweatpants. Going back to her bed, she peeled the covers back and crawled underneath of them. She rolled onto her left side and reached over to her nightstand, finding the button to her radio/receiver. Turning it on, she rolled back over and closed her eyes, letting the static lull her to sleep.

Chapter One: Signs of Life

"_Honey, wake up." _

"_Mom…What's wrong?" _

"_Just get out of bed and get cleaned up. Hurry." _

"…"

"_Eleanor!"_

"_I'm up!" Eleanor forced herself out of her bed and on her feet. She stretched, glancing out her bedroom window. The day already looked warm, the sun gleaming off the stopped cars in the road…She furrowed her brows, taking a closer look at the stopped vehicles that spanned as far as her eyes could see. "What the hell…?" She quickly grabbed some clothes and headed to her bathroom. _

"_Mom, what's going on?" Eleanor asked as she came out to the livingroom. Her mother met her eyes briefly before turning her attention back to the news. _

"_Elli, something's wrong." _

Eleanor opened her eyes to the sounds of crackling from the receiver. She bolted upright, staring at it, hope dancing on her face. Through the crackling came a small voice, barely audible through the static. "—lo?—Can –he –ee?" She stumbled out of the bed and picked up the dusty mic, her voice hoarse.

"I can hear you. Where are you broadcasting from?" She spoke fast, excitedly. She waited impatiently, hoping the signal held.

"The dead—coming –HELP!" This alarmed her and she took in a shallow breath.

"Keep calm. Do you have weapons?" She asked while adjusting some dials to try clearing the waves.

"Our ammo's gome—coming through our barrier!"

"Where are you?" She asked again.

"Rankin—antique store—please help!" The voice begged. Eleanor ran a hand through her hair.

"Tell me your name."

"Seth."

"How old are you?"

"15."

"How many of you are there?"

"Six—six of us."

"And walkers…how many walkers?"

"Thirty or so…" Eleanor cursed. The odds of her getting to the area and them surviving were very grim.

"Seth, I need you and your family to barricade yourselves in with everything you can find. Try to make it safe. At least until I find you."

"—oor! The door is—king! –oming in!" Static overtook the connection and Eleanor moved fast. Dressing and grabbing her pistol, she headed down the stairs. She ran through her house and to the safe room. Opening up a safe, she pulled out another .45, an AR-15, and several boxes of ammo. Putting the .223s and .45s in a small satchel, she slung it and the larger weapon onto her back. She reached into the safe again and picked out her machete and butterfly knife. Once it was latched, she hurried out the door to her truck.

There were no walkers in her yard as she zoomed down the driveway and pulled out onto the road. It was a 20 minute drive to the store those people were trapped in. She'd be lucky if there was anything left of them when she got there. But she had to try…

The roads were mostly clear of bodies and vehicles. Here and there, a corpse of an animal or human would come into view, but she passed them unphased. When she was within 5 miles of her destination, walkers came into her view. She frowned. _Damn it…am I the only one left cleaning this shit up?_

The very large antique store came into view and she felt sweat run down the sides of her face. A herd of dead surrounded the door, which began breaking under their decaying fists. She pulled into the parking lot and rolled down her window. AR pointed out the window, she made sure her 30 round magazine was locked into place.

"Hey!" She shouted, taking aim. A few of the walkers turned around and stared at her. She smiled. "Sleep time." She began pulling the trigger. One by one, they went down as they averted their attention to her. As the last one fell, she got out of her truck, switching out the empty magazine for a full one. She kept the gun at chest height, watching her surroundings as she approached the door. She shook her head. A hole went through the door, just big enough to fit a few walkers.

Ducking through the opening, Eleanor cautiously made her way down the aisles. It had been a long time since she had been there, but it had remained mostly the same. Most of the items that made up the store's contents were gone, the things left shattered on the floor. Flipping a small switch on top of the AR, Eleanor lit her flashlight, the low beam at its dimmest setting.

Step by step, she made her way into the maze of booths, darkness nipping at her eye sight. She sniffed the air, the familiar scent of rotting flesh grabbing her attention.

The sound of whimpering caught her by surprise and she whipped around, her gun and beam of light falling on what looked to be a six or seven year old little girl. She was crouched down with her back to her and she took in a breath. The smell of blood was mild. She rested her hand on her machete. "Little girl?"

The whimpering stopped and her head lifted. A gurgling moan escaped her and she turned around, half of her face already eaten away. Eleanor frowned. "I'm sorry." The girl lunged at her, but Eleanor was faster. The little girl's head rolled past her and the body fell with a thud. Quickly, she searched the body for anything useful. Finding a pack of bubblegum, she stowed it in her pocket and began to move.

The girl's head and body hitting the floor made too much noise. As fast as her legs allowed, Eleanor climbed up onto a large armoire and held her breath. Not long after she hid herself, more gurgling filled her ears and she watched three walkers come towards her. Figuring she had nothing to lose, she pulled out her .45 and took aim. Her movement caught their eyes and they raised their arms towards her. Without a second to waste, she shot them all in the head.

Ears ringing, she remained where she was. If there were anymore, she wouldn't be able to hear them. Heart hammering, she looked around. Nothing moved. No walkers came. Jumping down, she searched the bodies, confiscating a knife, two cereal bars, a bottle of water, and a bottle of aspirin. The corpses were as fresh as the little girl and she knew they were part of the family. "You must be the parents and another child. I'm sorry."

"HELP!" A young man's voice screamed out and she sprinted through the store. She found the front of the store where the counter and cash register were. Behind the now dilapidated counter, she saw who she guessed was Seth struggling to hold back a walker, who had already bitten deeply into his arm.

"Twins…" She muttered, taking aim and shooting a round into the walker's skull. Body falling to the ground, the teen cradled his freely bleeding forearm, pain wracking his face. Eleanor took off her unbuttoned flannel, hurrying to his side. She wrapped his arm and instructed him to apply pressure while his eyes stared at his identical brother. "Are you Seth?"

"Y-yeah." His voice was shaky and his face pale. She looked into his green eyes.

"I could amputate your arm, but there's a chance you'll bleed to death." He shook his head.

"No. It's too late for me. My little sister…she bit my shoulder." Flashing her light upward, she found the wound on his left shoulder, the blood already dark and showing signs of infection. "You're the one who was on the receiver." He said.

The store was completely silent. Dust was heavily stirred in the air and what sunshine that leaked through was dulled by the dirt and darkness. Eleanor frowned. "I'm sorry." She said, referring to everything. He managed a small smile as a tear fell down his face. He was a good looking boy; average size, short black hair, and bright eyes. But the fever already blotched his once tan skin and his breathing was ragged.

"We were going to die regardless if you made it in time. My brother—" He nodded down at the bleeding corpse of his twin. "—He was bitten when we were running from that crowd of walkers. He tried to get us to leave him, but we wanted to stay together 'til it was over."

"Your fever's progressing rapidly." She spouted. He nodded.

"Logan's had, too. We thought he had just fallen asleep. I found the receiver behind this counter when he started moving. When the crowd of dead found us, he had already killed my sister and bit my mom's throat."

"Tell me…do you know of anyone else that's alive in this area?" He shook his head, a moan escaping his cracked lips. He struggled to take a breath.

"I promised my brother I would stay with him."

"You kept your promise."

"Its only fair we die the same way since we were born the same way."

"I'll stay with all of you until it's over." She promised. He gave another smiled and slid down to the floor, grabbing his dead brother's hand.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Eleanor."

"Thank you, Eleanor." Seth closed his eyes and she waited until his breathing ceased. When she checked his neck and found no pulse, she stood and drew out her .45. Taking quick aim, she gave him one last, sad smile.

"Rest now."

The gunshot rang out and she swiftly turned and left the store, heading back out to her truck. Climbing in, she revved up the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, heading for home.

…

Next chapter will be called Surprise! It will be the introduction of a beloved character from Supernatural. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter to my story. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Please, no haters. If you didn't like it, just move on ;) Thanks!


	2. Surprise!

Beginning of the End

A Walking Dead and Supernatural Crossover

Chapter Two: Surprise!

Eleanor opened her eyes and sat up on the living room couch. Night had fallen and she listened out of habit for any unrecognizable sounds. Hearing nothing, she got up and double checked all the doors and windows and covered them up from the outside world.

It had been a miserable day. The first people she had seen in almost a year were dead because of her. She had been so excited about the idea of other people to talk to. It had been so long…She walked back to the living room of her family home and peeked in between the curtains over the large window. Eyes stared back at her and she backed away, letting the curtain fall. "Son of a Bitch!" She ran for the door that led up the stairs to her room as the walker began pounding on the window.

Galloping up the stairs, she reached the top and grabbed a rifle sitting by the entryway. She crossed the room to a window directly overhead of the one in the living room below and pushed it open. Poking her head out, she looked down and saw the walker had been joined by seven more. They crowded around the window and hit their fists against it. Eleanor smiled.

"Sorry guys, double-paned, plexi-glass won't give as easy." She stuck the rifle out the window and aimed down. Within five minutes, eight rotting corpses littered her lawn. She wrinkled her nose at the smell and pulled herself back inside, closing and locking the window.

"Where there's eight, there's more." She went back down the stairs and checked over everything once more before returning to her room, door locked behind her. She had a lot to do the next day. She needed to get rid of the bodies and prepare for another herd. The bastards moved faster than she thought previous. She wouldn't be surprised if she woke up to a yard full.

Eleanor turned on her small lamp and sat at her desk. Pulling out a folder from a drawer, she opened it and pulled out lists of ammunition. Subtracting everything she had used that day, she ran a hand through her hair. _I'm getting too low on supplies for comfort. Need to go shopping._

She had emptied out what was left of nearby gun stores and retailers. Pickings were slim, then. She would have to go far and she knew just the place to check. A sporting goods store about two hours north. She could even see if the amish stores held anything left of value, besides furniture she had no time to enjoy.

Eleanor turned the light off and felt her way to her bed, climbing under the covers. She reached over to her night stand and turned the radio/receiver on. But this time, she didn't expect to hear any voices.

. . .

Making sure she had enough gear to pull out of a tight spot, Eleanor loaded up her truck and took off. She was happy. She hadn't been to this particular store in a long time. She drove down the road, heading for the highway. _Good thing speeding doesn't matter anymore. _

The morning had treated her better than she expected. When she had peeked out her window, there were only four walkers in her yard. She even dropped them with .22s. Though, she had some work to do when she got back, she was glad at least the smell would propel others away.

Eleanor thought of the good times she used to have on her trips to Clare. She would always go with her parents or a couple of gun savvy friends to look at the fresh stock of pistols, rifles, and shot guns. Afterward, they would eat lunch at a buffet right down the road. She smiled, but sadness filled her. It had just been over a year ago since their last trip. But that time felt so much longer ago.

Eleanor sped down the highway at a comfortable 95mph, easily swerving around stopped or overturned vehicles. When the end of the world began, she remembered a group of men that took time to clear just enough of the roads to get away quickly. All the roads she'd driven thus far had in fact been cleaned up, but she never seen or heard from the men again.

A normal two hour drive was easily cut down by half as she pulled into the parking lot of Gee's Sporting Goods store. She parked the truck and looked around her while gathering her satchel, AR-15, .45 pistol, and a much larger bag for anything she could grab.

The lot was strangely clear and an odd feeling began to form in her stomach. She checked her 30 round magazine in her AR and the 15 round magazine in her pistol. Taking a deep breath, Eleanor got out of her truck and cautiously made her way to the entrance of the large store.

The door was wide open and the store in complete darkness. Skylights in the ceiling helped little, the outline of overturned clothes racks, counters, and the like just visible to the naked eyes. Reaching into her bag, Eleanor pulled out the small light that clipped to her weapon and switched it on, keeping it aimed at the floor. Being as quiet as possible, she walked quickly to the back where the stock room was.

In her experience, she always found untouched necessities in stockrooms. For some reason, people didn't think about everything still packed in boxes. She came to a set of double doors and halted, listening.

Haggard footsteps came from behind her and she ducked behind a counter, Peeking through the clear glass, she spotted a dead worker moving slowly about the store. She had short, blond hair at one point and a kind hearted face. But now half of her face was gone and her intestines were exposed and dangling behind her.

A strong scent of decay reached her nose and she looked to her right. Beside her, another dead worker leaned against the counter, his legs having been eaten completely off. She jumped, but made no noise when his head slowly picked up off his chest and looked at her. Acting fast, she pulled a machete from its sheathe on her belt and sliced his head clean from his neck, thankful it rolled down his body, minimizing noise.

When the intestine walker was out of sight, Eleanor stayed low but went to the double doors and scurried past them, grabbing them to slowly allow them to shut. Her gut wrenched with a terrible feeling and she turned around. "Shit."

The stockroom was crawling with the undead. Dozens walked aimlessly, bumping into one another, moaning, and dragging their feet. Before she even registered danger, heads turned and all eyes were on her.

_Run….RUN! _She thought to herself frantically, pushing herself up on her feet. She went back through the double doors and bolted towards the entrance. Screams of the hungry corpses hurried after her and she held her AR in both hands. She looked around her. She couldn't afford to leave with nothing.

Averting her direction, she headed toward the hunting department. In the dim light, she saw a hunting blind set on a stand modeled to look like a tree. A hand snagged her empty bag and she yelped, letting it fall from her shoulder. She took longer strides and held her breath. When she was close enough to the ladder, she jumped for it.

Landing on the 4th rung, she scrambled up it and into the sturdy blind. As she kicked the ladder down, she whirled around and gasped. A walker attacked her and she lost her footing, falling out of the entry way. She reached out, grabbing the edge just in time. Mind racing, she kicked her legs as she dangled like live bait. The walker in the blind came at her and she grabbed its closest leg. Pulling as hard as she could, she watched it tumble past her to the ground, taking out a few of its fellows in the process.

Breaking out into a sweat, Eleanor pulled herself back into the blind and scooted as far from the opening as possible. Trying to catch her breath, she fumbled with her gun and leaned her head back against the wall, her whole body shaking. "Ok, Elli…time to get a grip…Come on." She told herself. Making sure she was calm, she stood and went back to the open entry to assess her situation. Her heart hammered. She was completely surrounded. "Damn!"

There had to be a way…she looked at her ammo supply. Even between two guns, she wasn't sure if it would be enough. And if more walkers came…She stepped back and took deep breaths. _Well, El, looks like this is it…_

Shots fired below her and she scrambled back to the entry. Walkers fell left and right, the shooter unseen. Grabbing her AR, she aimed and began to fire. One by one, they fell. Within minutes, she was surrounded by unmoving bodies.

The store fell silent. Eleanor wasted no time. She hung onto the ledge of the doorway of the blind and lowered herself down before letting go. When her feet made contact with the blood covered floor, she turned around. She wasn't surprised to see a pistol in her face.

He looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties. He wore a military green jacket, black t-shirt, jeans, and heavy boots. His dirty blonde hair was short and spiked up and his eyes were tired, but lively with determination.

"Thank you for that." She spoke calmly to him, holding her hands up. The few people she had run into in the past always greeted her with one of two things; terror, or a gun pointed directly at her. This man was certainly no exception.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, making her feel as if he was about to scold her. She raised a brow.

"Getting myself way in over my head in an attempt to gather supplies I need to survive." She watched him shrug to himself and he lowered his gun. She gave a relieved smile. "My name's Eleanor."

"Dean." A walker quietly made its way towards Dean from behind and Eleanor swiftly pulled out a knife and threw it. As it sunk into the walker's forehead, Dean turned around to watch it fall and then faced her again.

"Nice to meet you." She replied, walking past him and bending over to collect her knife. She pulled a rag from her left pocket and cleaned it before stowing it away and throwing the rag to the floor. "Where are you from, Dean?"

"Kansas." She raised her brows again.

"What brings you to Michigan?" They walked side by side, guns ready and pointed from chest level.

"I like to travel." Eleanor pushed open the doors to the stockroom with ease and made her way to the first stack of boxes.

_He looks like a hunter…_ Flipping on her flashlight, she read the sides. "I'm lucky, then." Finding a couple boxes she needed, she hauled them out and cut them open to double check. She smiled. She would be set on ammo for a while. She set the box aside and searched for more. On the other side of the large area, she could hear Dean searching for his own supply. She found 6 more boxes; .223s, .45s, .38s, .380s, and .22s. She looked around for a cart and spotted a flatbed. After loading her boxes on it, she looked at the man she had just recently met.

He had taken quite a few boxes of his choice and stacked them on a dolly and headed out the door. She followed, pushing the heavy cart in front of her. Passing by the aisles, Eleanor grabbed what was left of any clean shirts, jeans, a jacket, and snack food. As she passed by the boots and hats, she picked a few pairs of each.

By the time she made it back to her truck, she had thousands of rounds of ammo, food, and clothes. She loaded up her truck and left the flatbed. Beside her was parked a beautiful black car. If she was right, it was a '67 Chevy Impala.

Dean sat in the driver's seat, his car loaded and running. She walked up to his open window and he looked up at her. She smiled. "Thanks again for your help. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Not really."

"If you'd like, you can follow me home. I've got food, showers, and beds. It's the least I could do."

"Thanks, Eleanor, but I'm gonna head out." Eleanor's smile faltered. She didn't want to go abck home alone. Not after knowing someone was alive like her. She nodded.

"Take care, Dean."

"You, too." She climbed into her truck and started the engine. Without looking back, she headed for home. As she merged onto the highway, Eleanor looked in her rearview mirror and couldn't help but grin. Behind her was the Impala, and it made no attempt to pass her.

. . .

End of Chapter Two. Next in Chapter Three (Downtime), Dean and Eleanor interact at home when all Hell begins to break loose in what was once her safe sanctuary. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! : )


	3. Downtime

Beginning of the End

A Walking Dead and Supernatural Crossover

Chapter Three: Downtime

When she pulled up her driveway, relief washed over her as she looked around; no other walkers in sight. But the dead ones still needed to be burned and her yard cleaned up. She got out of her truck and went to her garage. As she opened it up and started unloading her things, Dean pulled up and parked next to the large barn across the drive.

He got out of his car and stopped, surveying the bodies and wrinkling his nose. She chuckled, carrying in the last box. When she came back out, he had bent over the nearest body and looked it over. She slipped on a pair of work gloves and went to his side. "Sorry about the mess. I wanted to gather supplies before doing yard work."

"These things really _are_ everywhere."

"No escape." He looked at her, his eyes falling on her gloves.

"What're you gonna do?"

"Well, I'm gonna take 'em out in the field and burn 'em."

"Eew…need a hand?"

She grinned. "Sure. I'm gonna grab some gas and then we can load 'em in the truck."

They set to work. With Dean's help, she had loaded the walkers in the truck and drove them out into the field. After they piled them up, she doused them with gasoline and Dean threw the match. When it was all said and done, they rode back to the house in silence, the sun starting to set. She led him inside and to the living room, heaving a deep breath. She was tired. "Bathroom is down the hall to your left. You're welcome to it and the bedroom across from it. Open fridge in the kitchen; help yourself."

"Thanks." He said gruffly, his duffel bag slipping from his shoulder. She nodded at him and he went to the bathroom, shutting the door. Eleanor made her rounds, locking the doors and windows and checking to make sure they were all covered. When she finished, she went upstairs and cleaned herself up. When she put on a fresh pair of jeans and a black tank top, she went back down the stairs.

The bathroom was open and lights were all off. She took a quick look around and stopped at the door of the guest room. Dean was fast asleep on top of the covers of the bed, his skin still red from his hot shower. He was wearing clean clothes and his hair was damp. Eleanor let him be and went to the kitchen.

Opening her fridge, she looked at her options. She checked the cupboard next. Gathering the ingredients to make the perfect bacon cheeseburgers, she got to work. Eleanor couldn't complain about her situation. Despite the fact that the zombie apocalypse had rained down on the world, most everyone she knew had either been eaten or turned, and she was alone, she had it good. She still had power, food, stable shelter, running showers, and weapons. She always found what she needed on runs; she could fend for herself, keep safe, and always managed to sleep every night. And if and when she began to lose her luxuries, like electricity, she'd already made preparations.

All in all, Eleanor mastered becoming self-sufficient. Hell, she even lost 60lbs when everything went down. In some aspects, walkers were one of the best things that happened to her.

Dinner completed, she fixed up two burgers on a plate and threw a handful of potato chips with them. She hadn't eaten a meal like that in a long time and thought it would be appropriate with a guest.

Just as she put the plates on the table, Dean stumbled out from his room, attempting to blink the sleep from his eyes. "What smells so good I couldn't sleep through it?" He asked. She took a bite of her burger while nodding for him to sit across from her. He made no hesitation and did so, stuffing his face hungrily. "Oh mah gawd." He said with a mouthful. She grinned.

"What?"

"Thith ith delithish!" He mowed on his burger and she shook her head. It had been so long since another person had been in her house. So long since someone had eaten at the table with her. She found herself frowning, unable to hide it from the man sitting across from her.

Dean swallowed his bite and blinked. "What's your story, Eleanor?" He asked. She stared into his eyes and found herself somewhat surprised by the question. "When all this crap went down, what happened with you?"

"Well, I…" She set her food down and pushed her plate to the side. "It started here."

"_Elli, something's wrong." Her mother said. She went to her mom's side, watching with alarm as she packed necessary belongings into a travel bag. _

"_What's going on?" Elli asked. Her mother walked across the room and plucked a family photo from the wall; her, Eleanor, and her husband smiling. She took a moment to look at the picture before walking back to the bag and stowing it inside. _

"_They're saying it's a new disease. People come down with a fever and die, but then they come back and…"_

"_And what?" It was then Eleanor caught ear of the news playing in the living room. _

'The CDC urges everyone to stay indoors with every door and window locked. If you see someone with the disease, do not approach them. Do not let them bite you.'_ Eleanor was in front of the TV now, the image of downtown Flint, MI in total chaos. Cars were wrecked on the road and in parking lots. People ran around hysterically and…her eyes widened. The news reporter was repeating her message when the man behind the camera shouted at her. _

_A young girl wearing pink pajamas had made her way to the newswoman. She was limping and her arms and legs were covered in dirt and blood. Her hair was mangled and a chunk of her forehead was missing. She looked dead and rotted, and Eleanor watched the little girl sneak up behind the newswoman and grab her. _

"_Shit! Sara, don't move!" The camera dropped to the ground, still facing Sara and the girl, who was biting into her hip and ripping through skin and muscle. The cameraman tried to stop the little girl, but a herd of sick people suddenly grabbed him, easily tearing him apart. _

_Eleanor turned away from the TV and put her hands on her knees. The sounds of the news and her mother packing a bag made her nauseous. "Elli…Elli!" Her mom ran up to her and led her to the couch. Kneeling in front of her, she looked into her daughter's eyes. "Elli, I need you to listen to me." _

_Eleanor looked at her. She was dressed in jeans and tennis shoes, a heavy coat zipped up over a sweater. She was sweating profusely, her short brown hair sticking to her forehead. "You're going outside, aren't you?" _

"_I'm going after your Dad. He's still in Georgia. If I can find him, we're going to the CDC for the cure. I'll call you every day and let you know what's going on. If the towers go down, I dug out our old receiver upstairs. Keep it on, always." _

"_Why can't I go with you?" _

"_You can't. You have to stay here. You have to stay safe." She grabbed Elli's hand. "Come on." _

"She showed me how to get into the gun safes and instructed me to board up the doors and windows. After that, she left." Eleanor said blankly. Having set his food aside, Dean looked at her with sad eyes.

"Have you heard from her?"

"At first, she called every night. She told me when she crossed each state line and when she made it to Georgia. After the towers went out, I was able to contact her on the receiver for a month. And then, nothing."

Dean looked at his hands. "I'm sorry."

"You know, it scared me at first, not knowing what happened to them. I cried for days, terrified at the thought of them being eaten. But then I realized I had to keep going. Because maybe they are alive. And that notion keeps me alive."

Elli gave a brave smile and took a bite of her burger. Dean picked his own back up and finished it. When they were done, she collected the dishes and went to the kitchen. When she returned, she had two bottles of beer, one of which she handed to him. He thanked her with a chuckle. "My God, you have everything here!"

"I started breaking into houses for supplies. After a while, I figured a few non-essentials were acceptable…I have a full selection."

"Awesome." He popped the cap off and took a swig, savoring the taste. Elli did the same. Night had fallen and the frogs croaked noisily alongside the crickets. The air was sticky—they were due for rain.

'What about you, Dean?" She asked, breaking the silence. Dean gave a small smile before taking another drink.

"You won't wanna hear."

"Try me."

"…"

"Please? I'd like to hear the view of another hunter." She said. Dean stared at her with a shocked expression. She gave another smile. "My dad was in Georgia hunting a rugaroo. I can spot a hunter from a mile away."

"Small world." He mumbled, finishing his beer. He sat back in his chair and sighed. "I was with my brother. We were hunting a nasty son of a bitch."

"What was it?"

"Leviathon. We were about to attack it when we realized something beat us to it."

"_What the hell?" Sam said. The brothers approached the leviathan woman steadily, her body face down on the floor of her 'office'. _

"_Who ganked her?" Dean questioned, flipping her over with his boot clad foot. Sam shook his head, his face bunching up from the disfigurement of her face._

"_I don't know. But she looks like something ate her." _

"_Another leviathan?"_

"_No. The bites aren't big enough." Sam replied, kneeling down to take a closer look. 'She's been soaked in borax."_

"_Sam, cops." Dean warned, the sound of sirens reaching their ears. They split, escaping the building and climbing into the Impala as police continued past them. Dean and Sam exchanged looks. Dean started the car and followed the red and blue lights. _

"We followed the cops to downtown Houston, but never made it to what they were called out for. Instead, their call came to us…There were walkers everywhere. Eating everyone, even the cops. We got the hell out of there and drove all night to get as far away as possible. Once we stopped for the night, we turned on the news and learned what was going on. We thought Croatoan had struck, but this was different."

Dean looked at his empty bottle of beer and Eleanor quickly got up and found a bottle of bourbon and two shot glasses. When she returned, shots were poured, drank, and poured again. Dean wiped his bottom lip.

"I lost him in Phoenix." Elli frowned. Dean's eyes were looking into his glass, his face dark. His hands gripped the glass with such ferocity that his knuckles were white. She flinched, expecting it to shatter, but it stayed intact between his palms.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm in the same boat you are, Eleanor. I don't know if he's alive, dead, or undead. But I keep going in hopes he's breathing. I've been following a series of patterns that match the kind of footprints he leaves behind. This was my latest stop, the trail cold."

"I see." _He's leaving, then. And I will be alone again. _She thought to herself. He picked his head up, their eyes meeting.

"He had found that store I saved your ass in. Beyond that, I'm not sure where he went."

"I can help." She offered.

"No thanks. No offence, but I don't wanna see anyone die trying to help me."

"Who says I'd die?" She retorted.

"Look, I'd rather do this—"

Elli held up her hand to silence him and stood from the table. Holding her breath, she listened to everything around her. At first, she only heard what she presumed to be several walkers scraping and scratching at the window of the room where they sat. But banging against the back door of her home was what she had noticed. "That's not walker behavior." She reached behind her chair and slung her AR over shoulder. Making sure her mag was full, she bolted for the back door. Dean followed close behind, his pistol drawn and ready.

They stopped at the door and Elli grabbed a pull string, a set of attic stairs descending before them. They climbed them, pulling the stairs back up. Eleanor looked out the attic window. "Son of a bitch!" She hissed. "Those aren't walkers!"

Dean furrowed his brows. "No…It's croatoan. Looks like its reaching every state, now."

. . .

Dun dun dun! Next in chapter four: The Road's Call, Eleanor hops in the Impala with Dean and things get really interesting. Please tell me what you think! Thanks! 


	4. The Road's Call

Beginning of the End

A Walking Dead and Supernatural Crossover

Chapter Four: The Road's Call

Elli took a deep breath, watching as crotes beat at the door from the attic window. Next to her, Dean said something, but she only saw his lips move with no sound. It wasn't until he shook her shoulders that the sounds of her world flooded her senses. "Elli! Hey! We need to get out of here!"

"We can take 'em."

"Uh—no. We need to move, _now._"

"No. I can't leave." Her words surprised him and he flinched at the sound of the wood beginning to crack below them. "Not yet. We kill this group, grab as much as we can and then we go."

"…Damn it."

Attic door kicked down, Dean left her there. She opened her window and aimed her AR. Dean would fight on the ground, her in the sky. She took her first shot, grabbing the attention of the undead mob. Walkers came out of the darkness, joining in and attacking the crotes, who in turn screamed and bit back. As she shot them down one by one, she saw Dean moving swiftly about, knocking them down fast.

There were four crotes and one walker left and Elli pulled the trigger, but cussed. She was out of ammo and Dean was surrounded. "No!" She leapt out the attic window, landing on a crote while stabbing it through the top of the head. Dean had his own knife, taking out the two nearest him.

Gracefully, she stood and pulled out her .45, shooting down the remaining two crotes. She held her knife between two fingers and threw, lodging it into the walker's head. When the body fell, they stood there a moment, trying to catch their breath while listening for more.

Elli headed back for the house, going straight for the boxes of ammo. As she came out with her arms full, Dean had backed up his Impala and popped open the trunk and waited to take the boxes from her. "Dean, will you grab the rest and get everything out of the safe? I'll grab food and whatever else."

"Got it." They went separate ways. Elli ran through the house and up the stairs, grabbing a duffel bag. After filling it with clothes and toiletries, she went to the bed. From her nightstand, she took her framed photo of her parents and her small jewelry box.

She flew down the stairs and went into the kitchen, opening a cupboard. She reached in, grabbing two bug out bags full of non perishable food, first aid, and a couple bottles of whiskey.

Before she ran out the door, she took one last look at the home she grew up in. "Goodbye."

"Elli!" Dean's shout made her move, her pistol ready. A group of crotes was already near, the strays having beat the rest. Elli shot off a few rounds, taking down the ones nearest her. She reached the passenger side of the impala and jumped in, shutting the door in time for a walker to run into it. Dean was already in the driver's seat and he punched the gas.

Tires spinning and rocks flying, the impala jolted down the long driveway and to the road. Elli kept her eyes forward, knowing if she looked back, her heart would break. Guided by the moon, Dean went towards the highway, merging on US 23 South. He glanced over at his new passenger and did a double take. Elli's face was suddenly relaxed, the expression one of relief. Her cheeks were red from the adrenaline, but her body was comfortable where she sat. "How you doing?" He asked her. She turned her head and smiled.

"I'm alive." She said, making him grin. She looked forward. "So where to?"

"Sam's tracks went from northern Wisconsin down through Michigan. He was heading South. I'm thinking he might've been heading to Georgia.

"The CDC?"

"Sam only thinks about helping people. And the best way to do that is to go to where they need help the most."

"But the CDC failed." Elli said.

"What?"

"My mom made it to Atlanta. In her last call, she told me the city was lost and the CDC demolished. Like a bomb went off."

"Well, that's good to know."

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think my parents are there, too?"

"…" Dean's heart sank a little from the sadness in her voice. Despite how rugged she had become, she still held a young innocence that he hadn't seen since Sam went to Hell. "If they're alive, it'll be a while before we catch up to them. But anything's possible, I guess."

They drove for hours, dawn's light kissing the car as they reached the middle of Ohio. Elli fell asleep, her head leaning against the window. Dean took a good look at her. She was a well built woman, the past year having whipped her into shape. Her dark blonde hair was long, her ponytail reaching past her shoulders. Her legs were long and built like a runner's, her feet clad in Ariat boots. Bootcut jeans covered the tops and fit her loosely on the waist, a belt holding them in place. She had on a black tank top with a black and white flannel overtop. The shirt was big too, falling past her left shoulder and exposing soft, sun tanned skin.

_For having gone through Hell, she kept good care of herself, _he thought. It was then he noticed a small tattoo between her shoulder and her neck. "I'll be damned." It was the very tattoo he and Sam had to prevent possession. "You weren't kidding about your dad."

Elli's face suddenly contorted and she twitched. A small moan escaped her lips and her face scrunched up in a terrified expression. Dean reached over and laid his hand on her warm shoulder. "Eleanor, wake up."

She opened her eyes and jumped up in the seat with a start, unsure where she was. "Eleanor, its ok. Just a bad dream" He assured. She relaxed under his touch and he pulled his hand away. Her skin was soft and warm. "You alright?"

"I'm good." She said gruffly, while rubbing her eyes. Dean reached inside his jacket and pulled out a flask, handing it to her. She took it and unscrewed the top, taking a swig. After handing it back, he took a drink for himself and stowed it away.

"So your dad was a hunter." He asked.

"Yeah. Its how he met my mom. They ran into each other while hunting a demon. After they took it down together, they became partners and then I happened."

"And your mom?"

"She stopped when I was born. When I became older and learned about what they did, they showed me what they knew, but forbade me from hunting."

"Good choice."

'It didn't stop me." She said, making him look at her. "There was a wendigo a few hours north of us and they decided to tag team. When they left, they forgot to take the keys to the truck you saw earlier. I covered my ass and followed. And good thing, too. They became emotionally distressed and were caught. Long story short, I lit the bastard up like a Christmas tree and drove them home. I was 14."

'What happened after that?"

"Respect. My dad got me this tattoo—" She gestured to her shoulder. "—and they told me I had a choice. And that's all I wanted. I only hunted if back up was needed or an emergency rose."

"If you don't mind me asking—how old are you?"

"24."

"You look like you're 19." Elli punched him, her strength telling him otherwise. "Ow!" She grinned, adjusting her flannel to cover herself.

"So are you and your brother Winchesters?"

"Yup."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yup." Dean shook his head.

"You're different."

"Good or bad?"

"Definitely good." He said.

. . .

Here and there, they chatted, sharing stories of hunts and family. For a while, Dean forgot about his troubles, only focusing on Elli, whose smile grew warmer with each passing hour. By the end of Tennessee, darkness stole away the sun and the moon was high. Elli looked at Dean and sighed. "You look tired, Dean."

"I was born tired."

"Should we stop for the night?"

"What?"

"Should we stop somewhere?" She reiterated.

"Huh."

"What?"

"You didn't ask to drive."

"If I owned this car, I wouldn't let _anyone_ drive it but me."

Dean looked at her with warmth, sending a shiver down her spine. "You're the coolest chick I have ever met."

"Nah. I just use my noggin. I imagine the girls you've met didn't do much of that."

"Hey!...Yeah…" he admitted. "All but one." Elli frowned.

"What happened, if I may?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I lived with her for a year. I loved her and her son, took care of them. I fell hard. I was broken. Thought I had lost Sam. But Sam came back. And the job got back in the way of what we had.

"That's bullshit."

"Excuse me?" He said defensively. Elli looked out her window.

"If she knew you, she would've understood. She would've waited for you. Love is patience. If she had it, she would've let you go and welcomed you back. But leaving you high and dry because she was scared? That's just a reason to run back to what she really wanted."

'What would that be?"

"A manicured sissy who calls himself a man whose never worked hard a day in his life and eats nothing but rabbit food."

Dead busted out laughing, taking her by surprise. He wiped a tear away and looked at her, all anger gone. "I stand corrected. Maybe there is just one woman I've met who uses her head."

Cheeks flushing, Elli looked away from him. Her heart hammered in her chest. _This guy's gonna be the death of me._ She thought, almost afraid of how well they got along. Just like her mom and dad.

. . .

Simple chapter. Chapter six: Georgia, things heat up as we run into a group of familiar characters. Review please! Catch you next time!


End file.
